


From Me to You

by Mastouffe



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastouffe/pseuds/Mastouffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday, 4:45 PM<br/>From: Haru<br/>when are you on vacation again</p><p>Friday, 4:50 PM<br/>From: Rin<br/>One week from now. Why? You miss me?</p><p>Friday, 4:53 PM<br/>From: Haru<br/>no</p><p> </p><p>Everyone wants to meet up again during vacation, so they all text each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing something for Free! I really wanted to write something gen related so I decided why not them sending each other texts? There's no plot, just pointless silly things. Anyways, forgive me if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, it's been awhile since I've written something!

_Wednesday, 6:20 PM_

_From: Makoto Tachibana_

 

> _Hello Rei. How is the swimming club coming along?_

_Wednesday, 6:24 PM_

_From: Rei_

 

> _Makoto senpai! Everything is going fine, thank you! We helped the new members practice the relay today and I must say, I am very impressed with them. Nagisa is very happy as well! I hope you are doing well in your studies senpai._

_Wednesday, 6:29 PM_

_From: Makoto Tachibana_

 

> _I'm very glad to hear that! (=^‥^=) And yes, I'm just studying for a big exam coming up tomorrow. I'll message you some other time. Take care!_

_Wednesday, 6:32 PM_

_From: Rei_

 

> _Good luck Makoto-senpai!_

* * *

 

 

_Thursday, 10:05 AM_

_From: Nagisa_

 

> _gou where are you?!?! Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)_

_Thursday, 10:08 AM_

_From: gou-kun_

 

> _What's wrong?! Did something happen?!_

_Thursday, 10:14 AM_

_From: Nagisa_

 

> _yes!!!!! there is no more iwatobi cream bread! it's terrible! ｡･ﾟﾟ･( >д<;)･ﾟﾟ･｡_

_Thursday, 10:15 AM_

_From: Nagisa_

 

> _if you happen to see some in the cafeteria, can you get them for me? pretty please? i have to meet up with rei-chan in a few minutes!_

_Thursday, 10:17 AM_

_From: gou-kun_

 

> _That's all you texted me for? Nagisa I swear-_

_Thursday, 10:19 AM_

_From: gou-kun_

 

> _Okay fine, but you pay me later!_

_Thursday, 10:21 AM_

_From: Nagisa_

 

> _thanks gou-kun, you're the best! <333_

 

* * *

 

_Friday, 2:10 PM_

_From: nagisa_

 

> _haru-chaaaaaan!!_

_Friday, 2:12 PM_

_From: haru-chan_

 

> _what is it_

_Friday, 2:15 PM_

_From: nagisa_

 

> _you and mako-chan are gonna visit iwatobi once vacation starts right??? i wanna introduce you guys to the new swimming team!_

_Friday, 2:18 PM_

_From: haru-chan_

 

> _yeah i believe we're both off in a week i think_

_Friday, 2:20 PM_

_From: nagisa_

 

> _nice! okay i'll let rei-chan and gou-kun know what you said. can you please tell rin-chan as well? later! (⌒▽⌒)☆_

 

* * *

 

_Friday, 2:45 PM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _when are you on vacation again_

_Friday, 4:50 PM_

_From: rin_

 

> _A week from now. Why? You miss me?_

_Friday, 2:53 PM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _no_

_Friday, 2:54 PM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _nagisa texted me awhile ago he wants everyone to hang out during vacation_

_Friday, 5:00 PM_

_From: rin_

 

> _Heh, sounds fine by me! I'll let you guys know when I'm exactly out._

_Friday, 3:03 PM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _all right_

 

* * *

 

_Friday, 8:00 PM_

_From: Rei_

 

> _Please don't forget about tomorrow's meet up with Samezuka! It is of the upmost importance that you attend._

_Friday, 8:04 PM_

_From: Gou Matsouka_

 

> _I know, you've been reminding us this whole past week! Did you let Nagisa know too?_

_Friday, 8:05 PM_

_From: Rei_

 

> _I have indeed!_

_Friday, 8:10 PM_

_From: Gou Matsouka_

 

> _Great! Well then see you tomorrow then, good night!_

_Friday, 8:13 PM_

_From: Rei_

 

> _Good night._

 

* * *

 

_Saturday, 6:50 AM_

_From: Nitori-senpai_

 

> _W-where are you?! We're waiting for you and the bus is about to leave!!_

_Saturday, 6:51 AM_

_From: Momotaro Seijuro_

 

> _i can't find pyunsuke!!!! T______T_

_Saturday, 7:00 AM_

_From: Ai-chan_

 

> _Can you please let Rei-san know we're going to be little late! I'm terribly sorry!_

_Saturday, 7:03 AM_

_From: Nagisa Hazuki_

 

> _okie dokie!_

 

* * *

 

_Sunday, 10:16: AM_

_From: makoto_

 

> _Good morning Haru! I know you're bathing right now but I'm going to drop by to give you a cake I bought awhile ago._

 

_Sunday, 10:47 AM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _that's fine_
> 
> _the door will be unlocked_
> 
> _as usual_

_Sunday, 10:50 AM_

_From: makoto_

 

> _I'm on my way right now! And Haru....please stop doing that, someone might get in there and steal your things!（ ；´Д｀）_

_Sunday, 10:55 AM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _there isn't anything here worth stealing_

_Sunday, 10:59 AM_

_From: makoto_

 

> _You know what I mean!_

_Sunday, 11:02 AM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _ok_
> 
> _i have my ladle ready with me_
> 
> _just in case_

_Sunday, 11:06 AM_

_From: makoto_

 

> _(= ｀ェ ´=)_

 

* * *

 

_Monday, 7:10 AM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _Yo._

_Monday, 5:12 AM_

_From: Sousuke_

 

> _a little too early to be texting me don't you think?_

_Monday, 7:13 AM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _You know I always get up around this time to train. It's part of my regime after all._

_Monday, 7:13 AM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _Anyways, I'm letting you know that I'll be coming back to Iwatobi – to visit at least._

_Monday, 5:16 AM_

_From: Sousuke_

 

> _...really?_

_Monday, 7:17 AM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _Yeah. You sound surprised Sousuke._

_Monday, 5:19 AM_

_From: Sousuke_

 

> _nah. i'm just glad is all._

_Monday, 7:23 AM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _You better be! How's your shoulder btw?_

_Monday, 5:25 AM_

_From: Sousuke_

 

> _it's coming along...swimmingly_

_Monday, 7:28 AM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _That was terrible._

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday, 5:00 PM_

_From: Nagisa_

 

> _mako-chan did you and haru-chan buy your tickets already?_

_Wednesday, 5:05 PM_

_From: mako-chan_

 

> _Yes, we already bought them! We'll be arriving on Monday at seven am!_

_Wednesday, 5:06 PM_

_From: Nagisa_

 

> _YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! o(≧▽≦)o_
> 
> _i'm so excited to see you guys again!_

_Wednesday, 5:09 PM_

_From: mako-chan_

 

> _I'm very excited to see you all as well! Make sure to rest well ok?_

_Wednesday, 5:14 PM_

_From: Nagisa_

 

> _will do! oops, rei-chan's telling me to put this away even though i don't want to study! Talk to you later mako-chan!_

_Wednesday, 5:15 PM_

_From: mako-chan_

 

> _Aha, bye for now Nagisa! ヽ(^‥^=ゞ)_

 

* * *

 

_Thursday, 2:15 PM_

_From: Kou_

 

> _Oniisan! I know you're on your break right now so I just need to know when you're arriving here at Iwatobi!_

_Thursday, 12:19 PM_

_From: Oniisan_

 

> _Geez you sure remember everything huh? Anyways I'll be there on Sunday around eight pm. Time zones are weird._

_Thursday, 2:21 PM_

_From: Kou_

 

> _Of course, I need to have a good memory since I have the most important position in the team! And okay, gotcha! I'll make sure to tell mom so we can pick you up! Sousuke's coming too!_

_Thursday, 12:24 PM_

_From: Oniisan_

 

> _Damn right you do. And he is? That's great! Oh break time's almost over, so I'm gonna go._

_Thursday, 2:28 PM_

_From: Kou_

 

> _Bye bye!_

 

* * *

 

_Saturday, 11:28 AM_

_From: rei_

 

> _Haruka-senpai please make sure to bring warm clothes when you visit! The local news channel is saying it might rain the week you arrive!_

_Saturday, 11:30 AM_

_From: Haruka Nanase_

 

> _ok_
> 
> _does makoto know_

_Saturday, 11:34 AM_

_From: rei_

 

> _Yes, I have text messaged him about the circumstances that might take place. That is al HARUKA-CHAAAAAAANNNNNJJIER90PG_

_Saturday, 11:35 AM_

_From: rei_

 

> _T-that was Nagisa-kun!!!_

_Saturday, 11:37 AM_

_From: Haruka Nanase_

 

> _hey nagisa_

_Saturday, 11:40 AM_

_From: rei_

 

> _Nagisa-kun says hello...._
> 
> _We have swimming practice in a bit so please take care Haruka-senpai and tell Makoto-senpai we said hello._

_Saturday, 11:43 AM_

_From: Haruka Nanase_

 

> _ok have fun_

 

* * *

 

_Sunday, 3:30 PM_

_From: Kou Matsuoka_

 

> _Sousuke? We're gonna leave my place at five to go pick up Rin. You almost here?_

_Sunday, 3:33 PM_

_From: Sousuke_

 

> _yeah i'm almost there. just a few more stops._

_Sunday, 3:37 PM_

_From: Kou Matsuoka_

 

> _Okay just checking! I'll see you in a bit!_

 

* * *

 

_Sunday, 9:40 PM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _What time are you getting here again?_

_Sunday, 9:44 PM_

_From: Makoto_

 

> _At seven!_

_Sunday, 9:45 PM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _That's early. Well okay, we're all gonna be waiting for you two._

_Sunday, 9:47 PM_

_From: Makoto_

 

> _Are you there already? (^･o･^)_

_Sunday, 9:50 PM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _Yup. Got here like at eight. Hung out with Nagisa and Rei for a bit. Now I'm home chillin' with Sousuke._

_Sunday, 9:52 PM_

_From: Makoto_

 

> _That's good to know! I can't wait to go back home...my family's been calling me today all day!_

 

_Sunday, 9:55 PM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _Well it was your first time being away from all of them._

_Sunday, 9:56 PM_

_From: Makoto_

 

> _You're right Rin. It was certainly difficult getting used to a new enviroment since they weren't around..._
> 
> _I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Gotta get up super early to catch a plane! I gotta pick up Haruka before that too. Good night Rin!_

_Sunday, 9:57 PM_

_From: Rin_

 

> _Yeah go to sleep, it's gonna be a busy day for you and Haru._
> 
> _Night._

 

* * *

 

_Sunday, 11:05 PM_

_From: Nagisa-kun_

 

> _i can't sleep_

_Sunday, 11:07 PM_

_From: rei-chan_

 

> _Is it tomorrow's nerves?_

_Sunday, 11:10 PM_

_From: Nagisa-kun_

 

> _yeah! i'm just really happy we're all gonna be together again...even if it's just for a short amount of time!_

_Sunday, 11:13 PM_

_From: rei-chan_

 

> _Me too. It feels like we haven't seen them in a very long time..._

_Sunday, 11:20 PM_

_From: Nagisa-kun_

 

> _( 。┰ ω┰ 。 )_

_Sunday, 11:21 PM_

_From: rei-chan_

 

> _Don't cry Nagisa-kun!!!_

_Sunday, 11:22 PM_

_From: Nagisa-kun_

 

> _i'm not really crying! we really should sleep though_

_Sunday, 11:24 PM_

_From: rei-chan_

 

> _You were the one who just texted me saying you couldn't sleep!_

_Sunday, 11:27 PM_

_From: Nagisa-kun_

 

> _hehehehe i know that! talking to you made me feel sleepy though so thanks!_

_Sunday, 11:28 PM_

_From: rei-chan_

 

> _I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment..._

_Sunday, 11:30 PM_

_From: Nagisa-kun_

 

> _it's a compliment rei-chan_
> 
> _anyways its time to sleep so nighty night~ (。-ω-)zzz_

_Sunday, 11:31 PM_

_From: rei-chan_

 

> _Good night Nagisa-kun._

 

* * *

 

_Monday, 5:30 AM_

_From: makoto_

 

> _I hope you're up Haru because I'm gonna be there in a few to pick you up!_

_Monday, 5:35 AM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _yeah i'm up_

_Monday, 5:36 AM_

_From: makoto_

 

> _Oh good! Make sure you have everything with you okay?_

_Monday, 5:38 AM_

_From: Haru_

 

> _fine fine_
> 
> _i'll see you in a bit_

 

* * *

 

“Haru, you coming?”

Haru glances away from his cellphone and turns to see his friends grinning at him, the clear sky above them with no sight of rain. He smiles.

“Yeah.”

It was good to be home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason the time changes whenever someone texts Rin is because of time zones.  
> Also Makoto sometimes likes to text with cat emojis. Or at least that's what they're suppose to look like!


End file.
